1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing casting practice device to develop skill and accuracy in casting a lure to a desired location and to provide a recreational activity.
2. Prior Art
Developing the skill required in casting a lure or bait with a fishing rod and reel takes a considerable amount of practice. Bringing the rod back above the head and then forward while releasing the fishing line at the proper time to propel the lure or bait forward to the desired location requires hand/eye coordination.
Various devices and toys are known to teach and practice casting of a lure with a fishing pole. Some of these devices utilize hooks engagable with rings or eyes while others utilize magnets engagable with metal members. In each case, the devices include relatively heavy metal members or hook members.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Guinn 4,447,060 Hill 1,199,183 Strohm 2,611,617 Newberger 4,744,565 Stroh 3,463,494 Anechiarico 2,598,487 Hoetzel 3,864,872 Graf 3,620,532 ______________________________________
Stroh (U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,494) discloses a casting and fish retrieving device. A fisherman casts a member which represents a head portion of a fish, and if accurately cast, magnetically engages a member representing the tail portion of the fish, which is accommodated in a casing having an upwardly facing V-notch.
Anechiarico (U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,487) discloses a magnet suspended from a fishing line engageable with an artificial fish having metallic members.
Hoetzel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,872) discloses a hollow handle and rod which has a line magnet at one end of the line engaging an artificial fish with a metallic portion.
Graf (U. S. Pat. No. 3,620,532) discloses an imitation fish having apertures of various diameters which mate With spherical lures of varying diameters.
Guinn (U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,060) discloses a disk shaped projectile having VELCRO material adapted to be hurled and engaged with a target having a face provided with VELCRO engaging material. Additional projectiles can be hurled toward the target or toward the engaged projectiles in order to stack thereon.
None of the known devices provides a fishing casting practice device to be used with a rod and reel that is simple in construction, devoid of hooks or heavy metal members, and that may be used either in the water or on the land.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the invention to provide a device to be used with a rod and reel that is simple in construction, devoid of hooks or heavy metal members, and may be used either in the water or on the land.